Cartes Postales
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: "Je n'ai rien à te devoir, je ricoche dans ta mémoire et je sème dans mon sillage quelques milliers de nuages." Parce qu'entre deux cartes, Il se détruit.
1. Cendres

Plop le monde. Eh, eh, eh, eh, vous savez quoi ? J'avais genre prévu une grosse surprise pour vous, pour aujourd'hui.  
>Mais ça a pas marché, parce que j'ai genre besoin de me faire corriger et que voilà.<br>Donc ceci est une surprise pas surprisante.  
>Et genre...<br>Y aura peut-être du pron, les gens ! *comment rameuter les gens gens par ici* Ahah.  
>Ahah.<br>JE. DECONNE.  
>Bref. C'est une histoire cheloue, vaguement angst A CHAPITRES. OUAIS. J AI. CHAPITRE.<br>Et même que les chapitres ILS ONT DES NOMS. Vous verrez ça. Sinon, aucun pairing précis de prévu, je pense...  
>J'ai dit: " je pense"<p>

Comme d'hab, courage.

* * *

><p>La première carte venait d'un pays au nom imprononçable, limitrophe d'un des pays limitrophes de la contrée du destinataire. Elle était d'une blancheur immaculée, et sur le papier glacé -neige, distance - se détachaient quelques notes de musique, presque une partition tenant sur un rectangle de quatorze centimètres.<p>

_J'imagine que ça ne te rappelle rien. Pourtant, il s'agit d'un de tes propres morceaux.  
>C'est bien pour cela que je te l'envoie. J'ai toujours admiré ton talent à savoir jouer d'un instrument bien trop connu. A sublimer chaque note, et l'agilité de tes doigts sur les cordes. Mais je m'interroge :<br>Te rappelles-tu de moi ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

A l'instar de la plupart des hommes de cette génération plus que trop moderne, Cronus Ampora ne recevait jamais de lettres. Ou de cartes postales. Quelques e-mails, tout au plus. Déjà, c'était écologique, consommant moins que ce que pouvait polluer une seule missive, et puis tout le monde se sentait pousser une petite âme écolo ces derniers temps. Ensuite, il faut dire qu'il avait toujours, d'une certaine manière, adulé les ordinateurs depuis son plus jeune âge. Pas qu'il fut vieux, non ! Juste ... Que les ordinateurs ont toujours été l'une de ses passions, avec des choses aussi ordinaires que Grease et la destruction méthodique du stock planétaire de gel.  
>Et quand Cronus ne pouvait pas envoyer de mail, son choix se portait alors sur les sms, voire dans le pire des cas les appels. Il n'aimait pas appeler, penser que la personne au bout du fil puisse vouloir discuter avec lui de choses l'angoissait. Il préférait le contact plus chaleureux d'une accolade, une poignée de main et une vraie conversation; il était en quelque sorte un de ces phobiques du téléphone, dont le nom échappe toujours. Libre à vous de trouver comment on les nomme.<p>

Non, Cronus, décidément, ne recevait jamais de lettres, hormis les échanges épistolaires passionnés entre sa banque et lui. Certaines entreprises avaient besoin de preuves manuscrites, de timbres léchés et collés sur des enveloppes et de pollution.  
>Cependant, lorsqu'une arrivait, il y répondait toujours consciencieusement, couchant sur son papier à lettres épais ses arabesques violacées. L'encre qui coulait dans son stylo-plume - encore une autre de ses manies - était d'un beau violet sombre, le genre qui tâchait vos doigts pour une semaine consécutive; de sorte que l'on pouvait, sans se tromper, être assuré durant sept jours qu'il avait pris sa plume pour écrire. Restait à deviner quoi.<p>

Allongé sur son lit, il déchiffrait minutieusement les lettres noires sur le papier blanc, au verso de la carte. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une sorte de trouble typographique s'empara de son être, tordant son esprit pour le teindre en noir et blanc. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, d'angoissant, dans ces mots tapés à la machine - glacés, sur du papier glacé - , quelque chose qui attirait irrésistiblement les yeux violets de Cronus sur le mot "embrasse", à la fin de la carte.  
>On embrasse quelqu'un que l'on connait, non ? Il effleura du doigt l'enveloppe elle aussi gelée - légère odeur chlorée, toucher humide. Il neige dehors - en se demandant quelle personne saine d'esprit conclurait une carte postale ainsi. Sans signer.<br>Sans doute était-ce un simple oubli de la part de l'envoyeur, qui dans la précipitation avait posté sa pseudo-lettre - réservée d'ordinaire aux souvenirs de vacances, "ouais maman je m'amuse bien j'ai plein d'amis non la nourriture est bonne" et autres superbes histoires qui sentent bon les soirées au coin du feu dont on a rien à faire - et simplement oublié son nom !

Mais au fond de lui, il sentait bien que ça ne collait pas. Une lettre tapée à la machine, sur une carte qui devait avoir passé une dizaine de jours dans un local avec du chlore, peut-être au bord d'une piscine municipale, ce n'était pas le genre de choses sur lesquelles on oublie de signer.  
>Il restait donc cette question. La question.<br>Qui ?

"Sans doute une ancienne amie, pensa-t-il en laissant ses doigts dériver le long de l'ouverture déchirée de l'enveloppe, son autre main glissant pour déposer la carte sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Elle aura retrouvé mon adresse dans un vieux papier, roulé en boule dans une poche, et a envie de jouer un peu. Si je répondais..."  
>Il s'interrompit, soupirant. Comment répondre sans nom, sans adresse ? Comment se permettre de prendre part au jeu, si jeu il y avait, sans personne à qui envoyer sa réponse ? Le jeune homme se redressa, dans un grognement qui se mêlait au soupir. Aucune poésie là dedans. Juste une envie dérangeante, comme l'anxiété temporaire qui l'avait saisi plus tôt. Ne pas savoir qui le dérangeait au plus haut point.<p>

Entre ses doigts roula une cigarette, qui s'alluma dans la lumière grise du jour. Il avait neigé ce jour-là. Il neigeait depuis deux jours, de cette neige sucre glace qui ne tient pas et fond sur les lettres et les trottoirs. Par la fenêtre entrouverte du petit appartement, alors que la fumée toxique s'envolait, l'air glacé de Janvier rentrait, tentant de vivifier la pièce; c'était la mort contre un souffle désespéré de vie, c'était la froideur d'un monde hostile contre la chaleur d'un monde dans ce monde.  
>C'était sa fumée dans le ciel du treize janvier.<p>

Une fois le bâtonnet toxique, quasiment entièrement consumé, écrasé dans un cendrier en forme de coquillage, Cronus se leva. Sur son oreiller, échouée, restait la carte postale. Il la contempla, comme s'il eût s'agit d'un corps endormi, comme si la personne responsable de ce petit jeu était là en face de lui. Il tenta en vain de se représenter l'Inconnue. Le réveil sur une table de nuit proche eut le temps de passer de douze heures quatorze à quarante-cinq. Il avait du mal à évaluer le temps et son écoulement, absorbé par la création mentale de sa Joueuse Idyllique.  
>Qu'il détruisit dans un sifflement rageur. Le visage restait blanc, immaculé, sans traits. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur indescriptible. Sa peau était parsemée de tâches noirâtres, telles des notes de musique sur une partition. Il n'arrivait pas à se représenter la Femme. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner.<br>Se saisissant de la carte, qu'il tordit dans l'espoir - vain - de l'anéantir, il murmura :

"Comment jouer si tu n'es pas toi-même fair-play...? Essaye encore."

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre, son briquet dépassant de sa poche. La carte suspendue au dessus du vide, il ricana doucement. La flamme lécha le papier gelé - glacé- et se laissa glisser pour la réduire en cendres, emportées par le vent de Janvier.  
>Il ne savait pas encore qu'une carte ne peut jamais vraiment brûler.<p> 


	2. Vent

IL EN A MIS DU TEMPS A ARRIVER, LUI.

JE SUIS DESOLEE MES PETITES LICORNES, VRAIMENT. Tellement désolée que je vous offre à tous des câlins psychotiques virtuels. La fanfic est terminée depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu un blocage concernant la copie sur l'ordi, et ça m'a un peu fait beaucoup chier. Mais j'ai surmonté le traumatisme - encore que là, j'en ai pas mal bavé pour tout voir et refaire- et je peux enfin vous proposer ce second chapitre.  
>Je ne suis toujours pas fixée sur si j'inclus un pairing précis ou non... :hap:<br>Vous verrez de toute façon. Bonne lecture. 

* * *

><p>Une autre carte postale, envoyée d'une ville dont l'odeur marine puait la Saint-Valentin ratée, attendait Cronus sur le paillasson deux semaines après la réception de la première - cendres dans le vent -:<p>

_J'espère que tu as eu le courage de conserver la précédente carte. Elle t'aurait été tellement utile_, lut-il alors qu'il refermait sur ses pas la lourde porte noire coupe-feu, coupe-voleur, vole-vie, vie de merde, merde de poignée couverte d'encre violette. _J'ai eu un mal fou à la trouver. Cette vue te rappelle-t-elle quelque chose ?  
><em>

_Je t'embrasse - comme la dernière fois -_

Le jeune homme, Titan de prénom, médita les dernières lignes en retournant la carte - toujours aussi glacée, toujours aussi froide dans sa typographie. Toujours aussi brûlante dans ses mots - aux canaux remplis d'une eau violette sur laquelle le soleil se reflétait, aux lueurs d'argent. L'eau violette, Cronus n'en avait jamais vu et ce n'était sûrement pas ça que la personne avait voulu mettre en valeur. Peut-être la vue elle-même ? Rien ne semblait pourtant différencier cette carte d'une autre, de celle qui gisait en un petit tas gris dans un coin de la pièce; rien ne semblait lui indiquer un quelconque indice sur l'Inconnue, sa Joueuse, ou sur l'adresse précise de son expéditrice.

L'étudiant -parce qu'il l'était, ne l'avais-je pas précisé plus tôt- eut un léger sourire en pliant et repliant la carte entre ses doigts. Plastifiée, glacée, gelée. Elle était pareille à un glaçon violet et brillant, île isolée au creux de sa main. A chaque pli, deux secondes plus tard elle reprenait sa forme initiale, sans marquer le papier, et ça l'énervait. Le sourire se crispa, et Cronus ferma son poing sur un rectangle de papier plastifié, qui lui écorcha la paume en laissant son sang couler des coins. Violet, gris argenté et rouge.  
>Rouge, argent... Violet.<p>

"Passion, mélancolie... Et solitude."  
>Il tenait désormais la carte entre ses doigts, la couleur écarlate dessinant une rivière le long des dessins, le long des mots noirs. Les couleurs avaient du sens, quant on y repensait. Sur ce rectangle de papier impossible à découper, dans la vie du jeune. Les mots avaient du sens, comme toujours, et les couleurs qui s'y raccordaient n'étaient qu'un reflet de tout ce qu'il recherchait, tout ce qui rythmait sa vie.<br>Tout ce qui était lui.  
>Dans un soupir, la carte s'envola, portée par une bourrasque. Sa fenêtre toujours ouverte charriait les odeurs de fumées des usines environnantes, des morceaux de nuages arrachés à leur habitat naturel pour servir la soif de contrôle du genre humain, les relents de sueur. Son appartement était constamment enfumé de ces fumets typiquement dérivés de l'existence de la race humaine, et il n'y avait que les jours de neige que l'atmosphère se détendait afin d'annihiler toute présence olfactive.<br>Il s'était habitué à vivre dans ce bordel sensoriel éprouvant pour ses narines, et assis sur sa table à contempler la carte au sol, il ne sentit pas le vent froid apporter une légère senteur de feu, de cendres se déposant doucement sur le tapis.

"Passion, mélancolie et solitude..."  
>Pourquoi ces qualificatifs, pour lui ? Pourquoi les couleurs, agencées au hasard, lui rappelaient-elles si douloureusement un trou dans sa mémoire ? Une symbolique cachée, tout au fond d'un souvenir, qui se rappelle à nous à travers des teintes sur une carte postale.<br>La passion menait sa vie. Il aurait été difficile d'en dire autrement. Il vivait pour sa musique, pour les flirts attablés à un bar quelconque un verre à la main. Les études ne le passionnaient pas vraiment, à vrai dire, et si il était brillant on ne le montrait pas.  
>Il était donc rouge, cette passion qui s'incrustait sur une carte aux couleurs grisées et froides.<p>

La signification des deux autres teintes, il s'en rendit compte peu après, étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Toutes les deux se rapportaient à la mélancolie et la solitude. Dans le dernier cas, c'était la solitude qu'il connaissait, chaque matin, à se réveiller dans un lit vide. Conquêtes d'un soir, jamais plus.  
>Et il détestait la froideur des draps contre sa peau. Pour le point concernant sa mélancolie, il avait beau se gratter la tête mais rien ne venait. Aucun rapport dans sa vie, sauf le malaise grandissant qu'il avait à regarder les mots sur le papier.<p>

"Arrête de jouer."  
>Il suppliait presque la carte, de ses mots, la saisissant entre ses doigts éclaboussés de sang pour l'interroger.<br>"Arrête de jouer."  
>Ce devint une supplique. Il haïssait devoir réfléchir, devoir Deviner. Il serra les poings, les yeux clos. L'image de la carte hanta encore son esprit pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se transformait en monstre, en Idylle Joueuse, en statue au parfum de moteur. Et le je t'embrasse qui s'écrivait en lettres de feu au creux de son cerveau.<br>Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, s'en rappeler.

A l'aveuglette, il tenta d'attraper le rectangle maculé de sang et de mots moqueurs, de le déchirer sans rien voir. Il n'avait pas confiance, ni en lui, ni en ces phrases. La carte était douce et tiède au creux de sa paume, comme un papier de chair palpitant doucement. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée. Dégueulasse. Il fut contraint de rouvrir les yeux et son regard améthyste ou bleu s'atela à chercher dans le bordel ambiant une paire de ciseaux. Sous son oreiller.

Deux minutes plus tard, la carte réduite en carrés, quatorze en tout, s'envolait dans le vent glacé, au milieu des cendres et des fumées.  
>Il savait que la prochaine arriverait bientôt.<br>Il l'attendait.  
>Vêtu de rouge et de solitude.<p> 


End file.
